FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining railways on their cross tie members. Also disclosed herein are novel means for retaining and preserving the cross tie members.
Conventional railroad cross ties are comprised of very dense wood having no protective barrier on its outer extremity. The problems with such a wooden railroad tie include weathering and age and subsequent failure to rotting or fatique due to frequent loading. Accordingly the following specification is directed to an improved railroad tie which is far more resistant to the above identified problems associated with railroad ties. The resulting railroad tie described hereinbelow affords greater load bearing capacity as well as resistance to the elements. In addition the useful life of this railroad tie will be appreciably longer than that of the conventional tie and failure due to retension of the rail to the tie will have been minimized, thereby obviating bowed out sections which in the past have been a source of derailments.